


I'm Your Number One

by Jupiter_Queen



Category: 6teen
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance, post-"The List"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Queen/pseuds/Jupiter_Queen
Summary: Jonesy's list makes a comeback. (Drabble. Post-"The List.")





	I'm Your Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net in 2017.
> 
> Warning: Profanity.

Jonesy laid eyes on his latest masterpiece, smirking at the piece of notebook paper before him.

"Babe, I think you'll be happy to know that I updated my list," he said, giving her a nudge.

Nikki stopped doing her homework long enough to side-eye him. "I thought you got  _rid_  of your list."

"Well, yeah, but I decided to bring it back, just for you."

She exhaled. "Enlighten me. Why should I be happy about this revision?"

"Because you're number one on it, Nik."

She raised her pierced eyebrow.

"And you're the  _only_  one on it."

Daring to grin, she asked, "Oh, really? Well, since I'm the only one, did you write a more extensive entry about me this time?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I said that you're the smartest girl I know, you're beautiful as hell, and you're the only girl that really gets me. You're totally my best friend, no doubt about it. And you've got an  _amazing_  butt."

Now he really got her smiling. "Jonesy, are you serious about all of that?"

"Of course, baby. Your ass is unparalleled," he joked, to which he received a playful slap on the arm. "Kidding... kind of. But, yeah, I meant every word of it."

"Aw, Jonesy." She pulled him into a lingering kiss, appreciative of his words (and his tongue).

When she parted from him, a dumb grin remained on his face. "I love it when you kiss me like that."

Her hand caressed his cheek. "I love you for thinking of me the way you do."

"Trust me, I  _always_  think of you. No doubt about it." He paused for a moment before wondering, "So, am I number one on your list, Nik?"

"You don't have to ask that, Jones. You  _are_." She pulled away from him and resumed her work when she added, "But Jason from DawgToy is number two."

"Hey! I didn't put anyone else on  _my_  list."

She snickered. "Yeah, not this time around, but you'll get over it."

He could only stick his tongue out at her.

"I mean, I  _could_  make  _you_  number two instead."

"Never mind."

Her lips curled into a smirk. "That's what I thought."


End file.
